


Summer is hot

by hellolife21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is overheated. Stiles needs to cool him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer is hot

**Author's Note:**

> -Drabble

It was hot. No. It wasn’t hot, it was scorching. The planet may as well be on fire as far as Stiles was concerned. The air conditioner was doing nothing to cut through the swampy humidity and suffocating heat that surrounded the house. The midday sun beat down directly overhead and made the house even hotter. Times like these Stiles hated that his dad had to cut down the giant oak beside the house when it began to rot. 

Stiles fanned his face with a notebook he found lying on the floor of his bedroom. It was too hot to lay on the bed and the wood floor was much cooler and closer to the vent. He was already stripped down to a pair of mesh basketball shorts, boxers, and nothing else. The next step to beating the heat was to get naked, and somehow that seemed like a bad idea. 

Stiles was right, getting naked would have been a bad idea. Because the moment he thought about going for it, Derek opened the window, crawled in, and closed it tight. He flopped back on Stiles’s bed, already shirtless and only in his jeans. “It’s so nice in here,” Derek said, voice low and tired sounding.

“Just wait a few seconds, it gets unbearable again,” Stiles said from his place beside the vent. 

“Shit, Stiles, I’m so hot,” Derek growled, rolling off the bed and landing beside Stiles and the vent. “Vent feels good.”

“Are you soaked in sweat, why are your jeans so wet?” Stiles looked pointedly at Derek’s soaked jeans. 

“I jumped in the lake. It was bathwater warm.” 

“Oh thank god. I thought you sweat them out, I was about to kick you out of my room.”

Derek glared at Stiles and shifted closer to the small vent. “I don’t sweat that much, that’s gross. I’m just hotter than you because I already have an elevated body temperature.”

“Oh, right. The werewolf thing. How long have you been outside?”

“I live outside basically remember? Burnt down house?”

Stiles reluctantly moved his hand to Derek’s forehead. It was sweaty but he ignored that in favor of feeling the burning skin against his. “Holy shit, Derek. You’re actually burning up.”

“Thanks for the tip, Einstein.”

Stiles reluctantly stood up from his position beside the vent. “Get up, I’m putting you in a cold shower.”

“I’m fine. Let me lay by the vent.”

“No, Derek. I won’t have you pass out on the floor from heat exhaustion. I don’t even know if your body can do that, what with its regenerating and stuff. But I don’t want a pack of wolves in my room when their Alpha passes out. It’s hot enough in here without extra heated werewolf bodies. So get up.”

Derek eyed Stiles warily, but stood up. 

Stiles lead Derek to the bathroom and turned the water on medium cold. The water felt like heaven against his hand and arm as he checked the temperature. What he wouldn’t give to get into that shower. But Derek came first, he could not pass out. Stiles would not have a pack on his hands.

Derek was already stripped down to his underwear and looping his thumbs in the waistband to pull them down to when Stiles held up a hand. “You want me to stop?” Derek asked, a smirk on his face. It was too hot to smirk, it was too hot to look cocky. 

“You can wear your boxer briefs. I know they’re wet already.” 

“Why? Are you planning on staying in here? Joining me maybe?”

Stiles’s eyes went wide. He wanted to shower, and was willing to wait until Derek was done, but why waste wate? He could cool off with Derek. They would both wear their underwear. It was a matter of not dying of heat stroke. Completely acceptable.

“Come on, I know you’re hot, Stiles.”

“Fine,” Stiles said reluctantly, shucking off his shorts and kicking them beside the toilet. He stepped under the cold pray first and hissed at the contact. The shower was large enough to accommodate the two of them. It was the only part of the house that had ever been upgraded, and the shower was large and nice because Stiles’s mother used to enjoy her showers a lot.

Stiles moved toward the far wall of the shower and settled for the flecks of water bouncing off the walls and going awry from the streams of the shower head. 

Derek stepped into the spray and it caused a bunch of water to deflect off his body and shower Stiles in sudden coolness. Stiles couldn’t care however, because Derek let out the loudest moan he had ever heard in his lifetime. And yes, Stiles did watch some weird porn in his day.

The worst part about it wasn’t that Derek moaned, it was that he kept doing it. It was as if the water was giving him the best orgasm he’d ever had. Stiles couldn’t help but bit his lip as he watched Derek tilt his head back under the cold water and let out a long, steady moan the echoed in the bathroom. Thankfully Mr. Stilinski was still at work because it was the middle of a Wednesday at the beginning of summer. 

“Derek,” Stiles whispered. He had tried to speak louder, but his body betrayed him.

Derek opened his eyes and tilted his head forward to see Stiles. “Yeah?”

“Could you stop groaning? It’s distracting.”

“What am I distracting you from, Stiles?” Derek’s eyes flicked down to Stiles’s gray boxer briefs.

Stiles swallowed and traced the movement of the water flowing down Derek’s body until it disappeared into the black fabric of his boxer briefs. The water was making the black material cling more than it usually did. Stiles didn’t have to imagine much when it came to what Derek was packing beneath the tight fabric. 

“I think I’m done,” Stiles said, stepping forward to pass Derek and get a towel. He wasn’t anywhere near cooler than before, but that was mostly Derek’s fault. 

Derek stopped Stiles with a hand on his shoulder before he left the bathroom. “Thanks for the shower. I’ll be a few minutes.”

Stiles nodded and hurried to his room. He knew they would both need a few minutes to themselves. 


End file.
